Tikki
Tikki is the kwami of Creation who is connected to the Ladybug Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the earrings to transform into a ladybug-themed superhero, the current wearer being Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Appearance Tikki is a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (or 4 inches) tall.7 She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face.8 She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. Personality Tikki is calm and collected while being optimistic, loving, kind, and encouraging.9 She is very understanding towards others, commended Marinette for not telling Cat Noir her secret identity in "Lady Wifi" and comprehended with Marinette's parent's decision of grounding her, mindful that Ladybug's responsibilities for keeping her identity a secret is important. In "Syren", where she and Wayzz understood the danger of what would happen if she or any other kwami were captured with the Miraculous spellbook's knowledge, showing her curious, obedient and loyal side. Having a lot of wisdom and is always looking for the bright side of things, Tikki is very open to giving advice, and she will call people out for bad decisions if necessary. According to Marinette in "Tikki (webisode)", she is quite observant, as seen in "Mr. Pigeon" where she called Xavier Ramier a unique character like a "human bird", inspiring Marinette to make a pigeon derby hat. Although she can become annoyed or exasperated with others, Tikki doesn't stay upset at them for long, only wanting what's best for them and those around them. She can be hurt or displeased when someone isn't paying attention or appreciates her, displeased with Marinette unintentionally disregards her gift to her in "Befana". Tikki believes in the importance of saving the world above her own needs, even willing to help Marinette transform instead of seeing Wang Fu and getting herself healed in "Princess Fragrance" meaning that she is dedicated to her responsibility as a kwami although a bit reckless. She can also act a bit rash if she needs to achieve something important, like getting the Miraculous spellbook from Adrien in "Volpina". Tikki tends to take things literally, when Marinette asked the question, "Please tell me I didn't just do that?" and answered her in "The Mime". As well as in "Dark Cupid", like when Marinette asks someone to pinch her, thinking she means it or when she believes Alya is heading to a dentist because she didn't understand what a surprise party was or how humans celebrate their birthdays. Sometimes, Tikki shows a more playful and affectionate side, playing an air guitar solo with Marinette in "Guitar Villain" and playing a pretend fencing match with her in "Riposte". Unlike Plagg and as described by Marinette in "Despair Bear", she has a sweet tooth which means she isn't a picky eater and is willing to try different foods to get her energy back up or just out of curiosity, as seen in "Despair Bear" and "Glaciator", but one of her apparent favorite foods is chocolate chip cookies as seen in multiple episodes in Season 1 and 2. However, she is honest to where she admitted to Marinette the importance of a kwami's cycle. Also in "Heroes' Day", where she encouraged Marinette to be honest about her mistake. She was also disappointed with Marinette when she wasn't being honest with her feelings towards Cat Noir during "Weredad", with Chris in "Christmaster" and her grandfather in "Bakerix". Although it's rarely seen Tikki does have a bit of a temper seen in "Oblivio" when Plagg refused to help. Abilities Tikki is able to fly and levitate simultaneously. She also can pass through solid objects, such as a locker door so she can unlock it during "Copycat" while helping Marinette get Adrien's phone or the lock of Marinette's chains, which she opened in "Captain Hardrock". She can also carry things that weigh more than her, such as bringing an apple to Marinette without struggle until she trips over a spool of thread in "Mr. Pigeon". In "Gamer 2.0", Tikki is even strong enough to carry a History Book without much struggle. As a kwami, Tikki gives the wearer the power of creation (good luck) and transforms them into a ladybug-themed superhero by entering the Ladybug Miraculous. Although unable to communicate to the wearer while they are transformed, she usually knows what is going on during that time, being aware that Marinette wasted her power as Ladybug due to jealousy in "The Bubbler" and saying to her that it was cool she complimented Alya when she was surrounded by the press earlier in "The Mime". Whenever the wearer uses Lucky Charm, Tikki begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Then Tikki has to recharge by eating. When fed the correct potion, Tikki can access a form known as "Aqua Tikki". Aqua Tikki is able to provide her holder additional abilities, such as breathing underwater and additional parts to their suit, such as flippers. When fed the ice potion, Tikki can access a form known as "Stalac Tikki". Stalac Tikki is able to provide her holder additional parts to their suit, such as skates. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng Tikki sees Marinette as a fantastic hero who has improved over time, a talented designer, and a sweet friend. The duo have a warm relationship, with her cheering up Marinette whenever she is upset or assisting her in anything, including her fashion work or plans to win Adrien's heart. However, she is not above teasing Marinette, such as in "Copycat", where she mocks her inability to speak to Adrien. Tikki can be affectionate with Marinette at times sharing head nuzzles or hugs seen in "Ladybug and Cat Noir", where she congratulated Marinette's first successful mission. When she noticed Marinette stammering Tikki hugged her face over Marinette's crush on Adrien. In "Princess Fragrance", after she was healed, Tikki embraced Marinette after she said that Tikki was more than just her kwami. Tikki has to warn her about things on occasion. When Marinette wastes her Lucky Charm on preventing Chloé from kissing Adrien in "The Bubbler", Tikki tells her that using her power out of jealousy is not a good reason for running out of energy as Ladybug. As seen in "Darkblade", Tikki worries a lot about Marinette having her alter ego revealed, expressing concern when she writes in her diary about her adventures as Ladybug. In "Prime Queen", showed concern when Marinette agreed to appear on Nadja's show. In "Frightningale", Tikki showed concern that Marinette was going to audition as Ladybug in Clara's video and becomes shocked when she does. And again in "Oni-Chan" when Marinette wanted transform in retaliation in Lila's attempt to embarrass her. She always tries to cheer Marinette up when she's down. When Tikki teased Marinette about her fencing and playfully competed in a pretend fencing match with her. As Tikki tried to do so in "Glaciator", when Marinette was feeling down about ruining the night for her friends and how rude she was being to André when she didn't feel like eating ice cream because Adrien wasn't there. Then she went to the balcony alone without her but Tikki flew up to the balcony to look at Marinette before she goes back inside understanding she wanted some alone time. In "The Puppeteer 2", she tried to cheer Marinette up when she was down about Adrien seeing her as just a friend, Tikki encouraged her not to give up and believed that life has many surprises for her. Having been partners with multiple Ladybugs before, Tikki says that Marinette is the cutest, and she is proud of her for doing her best as the current Ladybug. In "Befana", like with all the Ladybug Miraculous holders before her, Tikki gives a kwagatama to Marinette as a sign of their friendship, which she cherishes. In "Sandboy", Tikki extremely values the trust Marinette has in her not wanting to disappoint her wielder when she goes out to contact Nooroo his birthday but when it leads to the rest of the kwamis to almost being discovered. She apologizes to Marinette for failing but was comforted by her saying that she will always have her trust. To Sass she calls Marinette the best Ladybug she has ever served. In "Queen Wasp", Tikki was worried that Marinette would leave to go New York as she couldn't be at her side for the villains in Paris and was happy when she decided to stay, but understood her dreams in a considerate way. In "Chameleon", when she heard what Lila was planning to do to Marinette if she doesn't follow her. Tikki encouraged Marinette to not let Lila to get to her disliking seeing her wielder so sad and warned her of an incoming akuma. Knowing it was drawn to Marinette's negative emotions Tikki told her to remain positive reminding her that she always finds a way to fix her problems and was very proud of Marinette for driving it off. On occasion Tikki can become disappointed with Marinette when she isn't honest with others or exaggerates with stories seen in "Weredad" and "Chrismaster". And yet, is happy when Marinette fixes her mistakes and sees how much she has grown and changed as Ladybug. Despite the two losing their memory in "Oblivio", due to their bond Tikki stays close to Marinette understanding that she and Adrien needed help. When she sees how well the two avoid Oblivio she calls them an effective couple. Plagg ikki and Plagg "know each other very well." In "The Dark Owl", she sees Plagg after Marinette and Adrien detransform, warning him to be quiet when he reacts in surprise to the situation. Generously, she shares a macaron with him.1 In "Sandboy", Tikki and Plagg work well at making plans along with Wayzz, Tikki is the only kwami inside the Miracle Box who recognized his lies. She gets annoyed when he calls her "Sugarcube" and calls him "Stinky Sock", yet they both share the same concern about being able to get in contact with Nooroo. Despite not remembering their wielders or that they are kwamis, Tikki tries to convince Plagg to help them instead of leaving when Plagg refuses she calls him selfish and a total coward. Wayzz Tikki and Wayzz are friends, having a good, fun-loving companionship, playing with each other around Wang Fu's room in "The Collector" and drinking tea together on top of the phonograph in "Robostus". They also share the same curiosity of modifying their powers during "Syren". In "Sandboy", the two planned how to contact with Nooroo along with Plagg, showing that they can work together. Master Wang Fu Tikki knows Wang Fu, referring to him as the Great Guardian. Being very loyal to him, she trusts his choice for Marinette to be the new Ladybug, and she is familiar with his healing abilities and asks for Marinette to take her to him in "Princess Fragrance". When she recognizes the Miraculous spellbook in Adrien's possession in "Volpina", she obtains it, unbeknownst to Adrien, and goes with Marinette to give it back to Wang Fu at his shop, knowing he needs the book and believing it's time Marinette meets him officially. In "Syren", she begged Master Wang to tell her the secrets of modifying her powers but was given a stern warning of what would have if she was captured with that knowledge, understanding she obeyed Master Wang's command not to follow them. Also in "Sandboy", she along with Wayzz and Marinette apologize to Master Fu for going behind his back but was quickly forgiven. In "Backwarder", when she was aware that Master Fu has crush on someone like Marinette she finds it very sweet as well as surprising when he chooses Marinette to be the next guardian. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Tikki knows how much Adrien means to Marinette, and she often gives help or guidance to her for acting on her feelings towards him. She figures out that the letter in "Dark Cupid" is referring to Marinette — not knowing it's actually referring to Ladybug — and she realizes the danger in Adrien seeing all of the pictures Marinette has of him in her room in "Gamer". Tikki hopes that Adrien will come to love Marinette as Marinette loves him, but she views it as an issue at times that Marinette's judgment occasionally becomes clouded when he is around, especially when he is hanging out with rivals for his affection. She also feels bad that they had to steal the Miraculous Spellbook away from him in "Volpina", but the information it contains is too important to not give back to Wang Fu. In "Oblivio", Tikki officially meets Adrien despite losing their memories the two got along well as well as finding out that Marinette and Adrien make a good couple when avoiding Oblivio. She is also trustful towards him in "Oni-Chan". It was in "The Puppeteer 2, when Marinette find out that Adrien had a crush on another girl, Tikki encouraged her not to give up on him yet, still aware of his identity. With Cat Noir, Tikki is less prone to irritation with him than Marinette, and she likes him. When he is in danger in "Antibug", she advises Marinette to save him, even though she isn't able to transform at the time, as she is worried about Cat Noir. In "The Dark Owl", Tikki discovers his secret identity when he and Marinette detransform, but doesn't react to it, concerned with Marinette's plan.2 When Adrien finds that he still has his ring, she closes his mouth before he can say anything. During "Glaciator", after Cat Noir unveils his surprise to Marinette for Ladybug she is amazed by his sensitive and thoughtful side. In "Weredad", she expresses disappointment when Marinette lied about her feelings towards Cat Noir. Ever since she found out his identity Tikki was aware that he was in love with Marinette however she expressed the possibility of him really being in love with her because she rejected him as Ladybug several times. At the same time she also expresses doubt that Cat Noir is in love with anyone else knowing that Marinette is Ladybug. When their memories were restored, and Marinette was freaking out about kissing Cat Noir asking how that happened. Tikki answers who knows commenting that Marinette still has things about him. Alya Césaire Tikki has never met Alya, but she is aware that she is Marinette's best friend and knows how important she is to Marinette, commenting that both are lucky to have each other. However, she sometimes worries that Alya will find out that Marinette is Ladybug and expose her secret identity to everyone, but so far, she and Marinette have been able to figure out ways to prevent her discovering the truth. She also is willing to reveal interesting info to Alya, leading her and Marinette to a papyrus that reveals the existence of the Ancient Egyptian Ladybug and the many years Ladybug has been around in "The Pharaoh". Tikki does show some concern for Alya when she gets akumatized in "Lady Wifi". She finds her dating advice helpful, and she expresses minor disappointment when Marinette doesn't listen to her in "Animan". Chloé Bourgeois While having never interacted with Chloé, Tikki finds her just as irritating as Marinette does. In "Guitar Villain", Tikki describes Chloé referring to herself in the third person as annoying. In "Princess Fragrance", for a while, she is stuck pretending to be a toy because Chloé mistakes her as one, doesn't return her to Marinette, and presents her to Prince Ali as a gift. Like everyone, Tikki is aware that Chloé is responsible for most of the akumatized villains. In "Malediktator", when she heard that Chloé was leaving for New York, like Marinette she took pleasure in it because fewer people would be akumatized. In "Animaestro", Tikki also finds Chloé's ideas to be bad ones and doesn't waste her time in listening or taking part in them. Despite her irritation towards Chloé, Tikki does care about her to some degree as she believes that Marinette did the right thing by ending her adventures as Queen Bee to protect her. Nooroo Tikki was aware that Nooroo's powers were being used for evil and promises to free him one day. In "Sandboy", Tikki shows great concern for him when he has to spend his birthday alone and misses him dearly. Tom Dupain & Sabine Cheng Despite not meeting them in person Tikki can tell that Marinette loves them dearly. During "Timebreaker", she was amazed that Tom and Sabine had been together for twenty years and showed great concern for them when they were struck in "Malediktator". Category:Kwamis